This disclosure relates to a charging rate monitoring apparatus for in-vehicle power supply, and an in-vehicle power supply system.
JP 2011-234479A discloses a vehicle provided with a lead storage battery and a lithium ion storage battery. The lead storage battery is directly connected to an alternator, a starter, and a first electrical load. Also, this lead storage battery is connected to a second electrical load via a bidirectional semiconductor switch. The lithium ion storage battery is connected to the second electrical load via a Li (lithium) storage battery relay.
In JP 2011-234479A, the charging rates of the lead storage battery and the lithium ion storage battery are calculated based on a current flowing through these batteries, and the semiconductor switch and the Li storage battery relay are controlled based on conditions using these charging rates and the like.